Never Can Say Goodbye
by OTH-SPN-Love
Summary: Brooke Davis is about to walk down the aisle and marry a man who treats her like a queen. But when memories of a past love come flooding back, will Brooke go through with it? CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. You Never Forget Your First Love

Chapter 1

[So... here I am with yet another story. And a new penname, my last penname was BrucasLover92. I'm actually supposed to be updating my other two stories "Sisters" and "She's All That", but my computer crashed and I kind of lost all my documents and stuff. That's also why I deleted my two other stories "Bittersweet Revenge" and "I'm Sorry!". I kind of lost all inspiration for BR so I just deleted and started on a new story. It's a crossover between OTH and Supernatural and it's main couple is Brooke/Dean. I've really become obsessed with that couple and I just had to write a fanfiction about them. I got my inspiration for this story from a fake movie trailer thing I saw on youtube. You can see it here: It's called "My Brother's Fiancé". So, I got the basic idea from that video but my FF is not exactly the same. In my story, Brooke, Haley and Taylor are sisters. Peyton is Brooke's best friend, Dean and Lucas are not brothers but best friends (at least they were, but that will all be explained.) And Sam is Dean's brother and Nathan and Cooper are Lucas'. And Haley is with Nathan and Taylor with Cooper.

Hope you all like it! Please R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Karen's Café.

[Brooke sat at the counter of Karen Roe's café. Rephrasing, she was sitting at the counter of her soon to be mother in law's café. She had just finished discussing some wedding plans with her soon to be husband, Lucas Scott. Brooke didn't like the word "soon". In the 23 years that she was alive, the word "soon" had come up to often in her life. She had moved out of her elderly house so "soon", 17 years old to be exact. She had gotten engaged so "soon", she was now getting married so "soon". Her and Lucas had only been together for a year and a half. He was her new love, the new love she had found so "soon". Yes, he was her new love but he certainly wasn't her first. Her first love was the man who's name was on the envelope she was holding in her hands at that very moment. The envelope she had been holding for quite some time now. But she just couldn't get herself to let it go. She had been staring at it for almost 30 minutes now, still not knowing what to do with it.

[Dean Winchester. He was her first love. Her High School Sweetheart, even though at the time they got together he wasn't even in high school himself. But she still considered him her High School Sweetheart seeing as she was only 17 years old when they got together and still in high school. She was 17 and he was 21. Too "old" for her as some would say. But they didn't care. Nothing and no one could stop those two from being together. And it was weird, cause Dean wasn't exactly known for his good relationships. He wasn't the relationship type. Yet they still made it work. At least, to a certain point. They had a good relationship for 4 years... until they broke each other's hearts.

[Flashback.

_[Dean was sitting in his little appartment with his brother Sam. As usual, Dean had just finished bullying Sam, well, bullying was the wrong word, he had just finished teasing Sam. One would call him an annoying big brother, but he called it expressing his brotherly love. And of course, no one would understand that other then him and the brother he was expressing his love to, Sam. His little teasfest was then interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned around to look at the door and stood up._

_Dean: I'll be right back. Try not to cry._

_[Sam rolled his eyes and let out a sarcastic chuckle. That was Dean for ya, too cocky for words. As Dean opened the door, the smile that was on his face a couple of seconds ago faded when he saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway. Soaking wet from probably walking in the rain, and even though her face was wet from all the raindrops, her real tears were still visible._

_Dean: Brooke. _

_Brooke: We need to talk. _

_[In his mind Dean had just let out an "uh-oh" seeing as the words "we need to talk" were deadly for most relationships. He let Brooke in and closed the front door, preventing the rain from entering his appartment. He then looked at Brooke, who was standing there freezing her ass off._

_Brooke: Hey, Sam._

_Sam: Hey, Brooke._

_[Sam looked in between his brother and his girlfiend, sensing the tension in the room building up. There was an awkward silence as he could see both Dean and Brooke giving him "get out" looks. Getting the hint, he stood up from his chair and looked at Dean and Brooke._

_Sam: I'll, um, I'll be over... I'll just go now._

_[He smiled awkwardly and waved goodbye to Brooke, as he had a feeling he wouldn't see her for a long time after tonight. After Sam had left the living room, Dean and Brooke looked at each other and Brooke could see Dean's eyes start to fill with both worry and curiosity._

_Dean: So... what do you want to talk about?_

_Brooke: Um... could I just... could you get me a towel first? Cause I'm freezing my ass off here._

_Dean: Oh, right. Um... I'll be right back._

_[After hearing the words "we need to talk", Dean had been so busy making scenario's in his head that those 4 little words could lead to that he completely forgot that Brooke had probably walked all the way over to his place in the pouring rain. He walked over to the linen closet and got out a dry towel which he handed to Brooke, who started drying herself off. He sat down on the couch in front of Brooke, who was sitting across from him in a chair. He looked at her, still filled with curiosity._

_Dean: So what's going on, Brooke._

_Brooke: I... I don't know, um -- I don't know how to..._

_Dean: Come on. Talk to me._

_Brooke: Dean, I don't know how to say this._

_[And that's when he knew. The moment she said that sentence, was the moment he knew that that was it for them. Well, that was it for them if he had let it go the way he thought it would. But that wasn't about to happen. The moment she said those words the fighter in Dean emerged and took over. Whatever she was about to say would not make him let her go. He would not let her go... not without a fight._

_Dean: Say what?_

_[Brooke took a deap breathe as her eyes started to well up with fresh tears._

_Brooke: I think we need a break._

_[Dean buried his face is his hands while shaking his hands. He looked back up at Brooke, who was now crying, not believing what he was hearing._

_Dean: How long have you been thinking this?_

_Brooke: A while now. _

_Dean: Wh -- when did... why? Why would we need a break?_

_Brooke: I just think that we do._

_Dean: That's not a good enough answer for me, Brooke. _

_Brooke: Look, we've been together for 4 years now. And I was so young when we got together and I just think that --_

_Dean: That what? That there's more out there? That you need to play the field a little more?_

_Brooke: I -- I don't know, maybe! Look, we both know that things haven't been going so well for us lately and I just feel like we both need a little break from each other. That doesn't mean it's over forever. I mean, we still have our whole lives in front of us and this will just give us a chance to --_

_Dean: What? Sleep around some more?_

_Brooke: Dean, that is not what this is about! _

_Dean: Then what is this about, Brooke?! You just come in here dropping this thing on me like a bomb when you haven't even shown me any signs of unhappiness lately! This doesn't make any sense. I know you, Brooke. And I know when you're lying. You're lying to me. There is something going on that you're not telling me._

_Brooke: There's nothing going on with me. I just think that --_

_Dean: We need a break?! That's bullshit, Brooke! Now come on, just tell me._

_[At that moment Dean took Brooke's hand and leaned his forehead against hers as she started to cry._

_Dean: Tell me what's wrong and we can work on it. Together. We can make it right._

_Brooke: No, Dean, we can't. Please, don't make this harder than it already is._

_Dean: No, I will make it harder than it is! Why are you doing this, Brooke?!_

_Brooke: Just... I'm sorry. I gotta go. I'm sorry._

_[Dean then watches Brooke quickly leave his appartment and probably his life._

_Dean: Brooke! Brooke! _

[End Flashback.

[Just thinking back to that particular day in her life made Brooke's heart ache. It hurt her so much that day to do what she did. And there hasn't been a moment in her life since that day that she didn't regret it. I guess you could say that she had never fully recovered nor had she ever really moved on. Yet there she was, getting married to Lucas Scott. Sure she loved Lucas, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same love she had for Dean, and it never would be. She had everything with Dean. Desire, passion, trust, love. And one day she just decided to throw it all away. But not without reason. Of course she had a reason. But no one knew of that reason. No one but a certain blonde who's presence was still known in her life, unfortunately.

[It was never really a surprise to most people in town that she had moved on to Lucas so quickly. Nor was it a surprise that they got engaged so quickly. Of course Brooke Davis got together with Lucas Scott. She was a Davis girl, after all. After both her sisters, Taylor and Haley, got together with Scott men, it wasn't much of a surprise to most people that she too had gotten together with a Scott. It was like they were all the perfect family in the eyes of the people of Tree Hill. And sometimes she was genuinely happy. But never the same kind of happy that she had with Dean. But she had ruined that. She had ruined her relationship with Dean and there honestly wasn't anyone else to blame. But, as said earlier, she wasn't the only one who had broken a heart in their relationship.

[Flashback.

_[Brooke got out of her car and quickly walked towards the appartment building where her former boyfriend was living. When she had reached the front door she started to bang on it like a crazy woman. It wouldn't even surprise her if someone had called the cops by now._

_Brooke: Dean! Dean, open up!_

_[Just as she was about to bang on the door once again, Dean opened the door. She glared at him, glueing her eyes to his and not moving them for a second._

_Brooke: You're leaving?! _

_Dean: Guess you got the message._

_[Dean turned around and walked back into his living room where Brooke followed him._

_Brooke: I had to hear about it from the hotdog vender! _

_[Yes, it was true. Brooke had stopped for a hotdog before going home and heard about Dean Winchester leaving town to travel the world with his little brother._

_Dean: Well, at least you know. _

_Brooke: Yeah, well, it would've been nice to hear it from you!_

_Dean: Why do you even care anyways?! You're the one who broke up with me, remember?! _

_Brooke: Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I stopped caring._

_Dean: Could've fooled me. _

_Brooke: I do care about you, Dean._

_Dean: Yeah, well, now you don't have to anymore. Cause I'm leaving. So you're free to do whatever you want with... whoever you want. Oh, no wait, you already were._

_Brooke: Dean --_

_Dean: You know what? Save the tears for someone else, okay? _

_[Whith those words, Dean grabbed his duffelbag and walked past Brooke, who was now in tears. He walked past her, not looking at her for a single moment. It was just too hard._

_Brooke: So I guess this is goodbye._

_[Dean turned around when he heard those words and looked at her. They hurt more than he though they would. At least when she broke up with him, she was still around. He would see her at the local café, or at the gas station, or he would even drive by her house on his way home and sometimes see her walking on the sidewalk and they would steal glances at each other. But this was different. She would still be here but he would be God knows where doing God knows what and they would never see each other. They shared one last look before Dean turned around and walked out of her life._

[End Flashback.

[On that day she didn't know if she would ever see Dean Winchester again. But when she started getting e-mails from his brother, Sam, who wanted to know how she was doing, she started to have a little contact with him again. Even if it was through his little brother. Sam was also the reason why she knew where to send that invitation, if she would send it at all. Never did she think that sending a simple invitation would be that hard. But then again, she wasn't sending the invitation to just somebody. She was sending it to the guy she once called her boyfriend. The guy who could make her laugh harder than anybody else could and could make her face light up by just the mention of his name. The guy she used to say "I love you" to and the guy who she could call both her boy and her friend. He was everything to her, and he had disappeared from her life. But that could all be changed... with one simple piece of paper.


	2. A Nightmare Becomes A Reality

Chapter 2

Flashback

_Brooke lay on her bed reading her usual magazine, Vogue. It was one of the many fashion magazine on the pile of book's and magazine's in her room. She had always shown an interest in fashion. From the moment her nanny taught her how to sew, Brooke had making clothes for both her sisters and herself. It was a big passion of hers and she would love to pursue a career in it. But at that moment having a career in the fashion industry was nothing but a dream seeing as she was just 17 years old and still had to attend high school._

_Brooke was then taken out of her thoughts by a little tickle on her toe. She looked at the foot of the bed and saw her boyfriend applying nail polish to every nail on her feet. She chuckled when she saw the face her boyfriend was making. It wasn't the first time she had forced him to paint her toenails. And she knew he hated it but it was kind of her way of testing his love for her. By making him do things he wouldn't do with anyone else. She let out another chuckle when he once again started to tickle her feet._

_Brooke: Dean, stop. That tickles. _

_Dean: You know, oddly enough, your feet look like Sammy's._

_Brooke: I'm not so sure if that's a compliment._

_Dean: Oh, it is. For him._

_He looked at her and gave her the infamous Dean Winchester smirk. The one that could make her heart melt every single time._

_Brooke: Dean, that's your brother. You shouldn't talk about him like that._

_Dean: You know, sometimes I'm not so sure._

_Brooke: Why? Cause he's not a complete stud, like you?_

_Brooke smirked at him, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she quirked an eyebrow. She knew at that moment that she was feeding his already huge ego. But that was Dean, slick and cocky to the core, and she loved it._

_Dean: Exactly._

_With those words, he started to crawl on top of her body until they were face to face. She pulled his face down and met him for a passionate kiss. That was one of many passionate kisses the shared throughout their relationship. That was definitely one thing that was never lacking in their relationship, passion. When Dean left a trail of kisses towards her neck he did that thing that he always did that he knew could make her go crazy. He started to tickle her, he had a knack for tickling Brooke. Brooke let out a small chuckle, which soon turned to laughter and pain in her stomach from laughing that hard._

_Brooke: Dean, stop. Dean! Dean, that tickles! Dean! _

End Flashback.

That was one of the many good days that she shared with Dean. And she couldn't help but smile at that memory. She couldn't help but smile at all of their memory's. Well, not all of them, but... most of them. She was doing it again. She was thinking about him when she should've been focusing on her wedding plans. But it was hard not to think about him considering she had just sent him an invitation to her wedding. Her wedding to his best friend no less. Well, she didn't know if Lucas and Dean still kept contact, but when Dean still lived in Tree Hill, they were inseperable.

She kind of felt like a hoe coming between two bro's now that she was marrying her ex-boyfriend's best friend. She had never really intended on getting together with Lucas. Especially when Dean was still in town, Lucas was the last thing on her mind. But when Dean left and Brooke had been completely broken, Lucas was the one who was there for her. He kept her from doing some pretty crazy things and she was very thankful for that. Sometimes she thought that that was the reason she said yes to his proposal. Cause she kind of felt like she owed him for everything he did for her. Not that she didn't love him, she did. She was just never _in _love with him.

That made her feel even more guilty. The fact that she was marrying this amazing guy who was madly in love with her and she wasn't even in love with him. She knew it wasn't fair, but she figured it was the only way she could move on. She had to move on. It had been almost 2 years since Dean had left town and 2 and a half since she had broken up with him and she was still hung up on him. Was she pathetic or what?

When she finally entered the small café that she had left a couple of hours ago, she was greeted by her fiancé, the handsome Lucas Scott and her sister, Haley.

Lucas: Hey, babe.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him the best fake smile that she could.

Brooke: Hey, honey.

Haley: Hey, sis.

Brooke: Hey, Hales.

This time she gave a genuine smile to her sister. She couldn't believe what a coward she was being. Getting married to someone she wasn't even in love with.

Lucas: Where were you? You were supposed to meet us here 20 minutes ago.

Brooke: Oh, I had to send out one last invitation. And I went for a little walk to clear my head.

Lucas: Why? Is something bothering you?

Brooke: No, it's just... you know. Planning a wedding, it can be pretty stressfull sometimes.

Lucas: Well, honey, I told you didn't have to do this by yourself. We could've hired a wedding planner.

Brooke: No, no, I love weddings. I want to do this.

Lucas: Okay. Well, Haley and I were just talking about how crowded the church is gonna be with all the people you wanted to invite. Who'd you send that invitation out to anyway?

Brooke: Um, just... a friend.

Lucas: Oh. Anyone I know?

Brooke: No. No, um... I met her when I was in New York for that internship, remember?

Lucas: Oh, yeah. Well, I can't wait to meet her.

Brooke: And she can't wait to meet you.

She plastered another fake smile on her face and then looked at her sister, who was eyeing her. They both looked at each other and Brooke immediately knew what that look was that Haley was giving her. Of course Haley wouldn't bring it up right in front of Lucas, but Brooke got the feeling that once they were alone they'd have a little heart to heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later.

Sam walked into the appartment with a bunch of mail in his hands. As usual, he had gone through the mail to see what was actually important and what could be thrown in the trash can and a certain envelope had caught his eye. It was adressed to Dean, written with handwriting that he would recognize anywhere. As he walked towards the living room, he never kept his eyes off of that envelope.

Sam: Dean! Mail!

Dean: Dude, I'm right here.

[Sam then looked beside him and saw his brother sitting on the couch watching TV.

Sam: Oh. Sorry. So, I got good news and bad news, which one first?

Dean: Depends. How bad is the bad news? Am I gonna cry?

Sam: You might.

Dean: Well, then lets start with the good news.

Sam: Well, it's actually kinda both good and bad. This came in the mail for you.

He handed the envelope to Dean.

Dean: Is this from who I think it is?

Sam: Brooke.

Dean: Why would she be sending me a letter?

Sam: Well, she did love you, Dean.

Dean: Yeah, but we didn't exactly leave things on good terms.

Sam: Maybe she wants to make things right.

Dean: I don't know.

Sam: Well, you won't know unless you open it. Open it!

Dean: Okay, okay, geez, stop being such a girl.

Sam: I am not -- just open it!

Dean: Okay, okay.

Dean then started to open the envelope, not very excited. Dean was more worried then excited. They hadn't spoken in almost 2 years now after he had left Tree Hill and when he left they weren't exactly on speaking terms. The thought that now plagued his mind was what she could possibly have to say to him. As he took out the card that was inside of the envelope, his whole body started to fill with worry. It was a white card with a little heart on it made by silk fabric. That could not be good news... for him.

Sam: What is it?

As Dean opened the card, the thing he feared the most, the bad news he had pictured in his head since the day that he left her and Tree Hill had finally become a reality.

Dean: It's an invitation.

Sam: To what?

Dean: Her wedding.


	3. Torn Between Two Lovers

Chapter 3

Flashback.

_Dean was sitting on the couch in his living room with his girlfriend on his lap. He smirked when they embarked in a passionate kiss -- well, a passionate make-out session. One that lasted a while until his best friend, Lucas, came walking in and interrupted them._

_Lucas: Okay, way too early in the morning for me too see this._

_Brooke: Well, what hour would you prefer to watch us?_

_Lucas: How about never o'clock? Or, I don't know, a quarter after stab out my eyes, either one's really good for me._

_Brooke chuckled as she got off of Dean and went to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder._

_Dean: So what's up, man?_

_Lucas: Nothing. Just came to hang out with you two sickening love birds._

_Dean: Oh, you're just jealous cause you haven't gotten any for almost a month now._

_Brooke laughed at this as Lucas buried his face in his hands in embarrassement._

_Lucas: Dude._

_Dean: I always speak the truth, man._

_Brooke: Well, what happened with Peyton? I thought you two were hitting it off._

_Lucas: Well, we did have a good time on our date, by the way, thank you for setting me up on a date therefore making me feel like an even bigger loser._

_Brooke: Sorry._

_Lucas: It's okay. But, Peyton's just... it wasn't gonna work out. _

_Brooke: Why not? She's a great girl._

_Lucas: We're just too much alike, I guess. _

_Brooke: And that's a bad thing?_

_Dean: Yeah. _

_Brooke: Okay, you guys are really stupid._

_Dean: No, look... it's like with you and me. We're almost nothing alike. We don't like the same music, the age difference is pretty big, I'm a stud and you're just okay._

_At that moment he received a hard punch to his arm by Brooke._

_Dean: Ow!! Okay, I take that back. I'm a stud, you're a stud, it's one of the few things we have in common. But we work, don't we?_

_Brooke: Yeah. But that doesn't mean it has to be that way for everyone. I mean, people who are alike can work too._

_Lucas: Yeah, but not with me. I like someone who's a little different than me. Someone like you._

_Brooke: Aaaw. Thank you. _

_Dean: Yeah, yeah, yeah, but hands off, okay? This one's taken._

_He wrapped his arm around Brooke and pulled her closer to him and Brooke chuckled at the gesture._

_Lucas: Noted._

End Flashback.

Dean sat there with the invitation in his hand. It had been almost an hour since he had opened that envelope and he was still in complete shock. His best friend, well, ex-best friend and his ex-girlfriend. Well, it didn't take Brooke long to move on, did it? He sat there in complete silence, still not believing that this was happening. How could this be happening? The girl he had been in a relationship with for 4 years, for 4 amazing years, and the guy he had a lifelong friendship with.

He should've seen it. Looking back on that moment, it was so clear that Lucas had feelings for her. And for a while Dean had caught on to them and was actually worried that something might happen. But he was stupid enough to trust him and believe that he would never act on those feelings. Boy, was he wrong. He actually didn't even have that much right to be mad seeing as he and Brooke were over 2 years ago, but it still felt like a huge betrayal and a big slap in the face.

Sam: You okay?

Dean: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?

This was typical Dean, hiding his feelings and trying to bury them as if nothing was going on.

Sam: Dean, you don't have to do this.

Dean: Do what? I'm fine, okay? Brooke and I were over a long time ago, they can do whatever they want.

Sam: Well... are you gonna go?

Dean: I don't know. Should I?

Sam: Well, she's obviously still thinking about you otherwise she wouldn't have sent that invitation.

Dean: Yeah, but... my best friend and my girl -- ex-girlfriend. How weird is that?

Sam: Yeah. Well, whatever you decide, man. I'm here for you.

Sam then patted Dean on the shoulder.

Dean: Oh, Sammy, that's so sweet. Hug me.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. Dean always had a way of ruining a nice moment by his sarcastic remarks. Sam then left the room and left Dean there to decide... was he gonna go?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley's appartment.

Brooke and Haley walked into the appartment and Haley switched on the lights. They had just come back from a day of shopping so they both had their hands full with bags filled with clothes.

Haley: Nathan?

Haley got no answer and Brooke noticed a little note on the kitchen counter. She walked over to it and started to read it.

Brooke: Here. He left a note.

She turned around to face her sister and handed her the note.

Haley: "Honey, gone to the Rivercourt. Be back in an hour".

Haley put the note back on the counter and looked at her sister.

Haley: Good. This gives us some time to talk.

Brooke looked at her sister and nodded. She knew this was coming. The moment Lucas brought that invitation up, Haley knew exactly who it was for. Nothing went past Haley. Especially when it came to Brooke and Dean. Haley knew everything about them as Brooke had told her everything. They went to sit down on the couch and she waited for Haley to start.

Haley: Brooke. That invitation...

Brooke: Was for Dean.

Haley: I figured. Brooke, what were you thinking?

Brooke: What?

Haley: You're inviting your ex-boyfriend and your fiancé's ex-best friend to your wedding? Do you realize how screwed up that is?

Brooke: It doesn't have to be. I mean, we were all friends once, and --

Haley: And now you're not. Brooke, you can't expect him to come here and for you three to become the three musketeers or something. Too much has happened. Especially with you and Dean.

Brooke: God, you're right.

Brooke buried her face in her hands, realizing how stupid she was.

Brooke: This is gonna be a disaster. How could I be so stupid?! And it's not like I can uninvite him, I mean, I already sent that invitation. And he's probably gotten it by now.

Haley: Well, maybe he won't come.

Brooke: You think? I mean, when he left we weren't exactly on speaking terms, so...

Haley: So maybe that will prevent him from coming.

Brooke: Maybe. Is it bad that I'm kinda hoping he does show up?

Haley looked down, not knowing what to say to that.

Haley: Brooke, can I ask you a question?

Brooke: Yeah.

Haley: And I don't want you to take this the wrong way, it's just... something I'm wondering.

Brooke: Mmm-hmm.

Haley: Do you love Lucas?

Brooke didn't know what to say and everything fell silent for a moment. Haley looked at her, waiting for an answer and Brooke was just struggling to find the right words to say. She then closed her eyes in disappointment in herself and sighed.

Brooke: This should be an easy question to answer.

Haley: Brooke.

Brooke: I know. I'm a horrible person. I... I do love him, Haley.

Haley: You're just not in love with him.

Brooke fell silent at that moment and her silence said more to Haley then words would at that moment.

Haley: Brooke, are you sure you wanna get into this like that? I mean, marriage... marriage is big. And if you're not even in love with him then --

Brooke: I love him. And he's good to me and I'm happy.

Haley: But there's a difference, Brooke. You're not in love.

Brooke: That could still happen. I can fall in love with him.

Haley: Look... you're my sister. And I love you. And you know that I will support you in anything you decide to do, but... I just want you to think about this... think hard and then decide if you really wanna go through with this.

Brooke nodded.

Haley: Will you promise me that?

Brooke: Yeah, I promise.

Haley: Okay. Look, I'm gonna go put some of this stuff away and then we can get something to eat or something.

Brooke: Yeah. I'll, um, I'll wait here.

Haley: Okay.

She patted Brooke on her thigh and got up to put her stuff away. When she left, the smile that Brooke had plastered on her face a while ago fell like a rock. She knew Haley was right. There was a big difference between loving someone and being _in _love with them. And she knew that that wasn't the case with Lucas, she wasn't _in _love with him. But she still had to try and make things work between them. After she had broken up with Dean, she had been so unhappy, and Lucas was the one who brought her smile back. The one who helped her pick up the pieces. And she was extremely grateful, but in the back of her mind she knew that a marriage based on loving feelings and gratefullness alone wasn't gonna work. Haley was right. She had some serious thinking to do.


	4. A Friendship Lost

Chapter 4

Flashback.

_Brooke: Hey, P. Sawyer._

_Broo__ke walked into her best friend's room with a smile on her face, but that smile quickly faded when she saw the expression on her face. Peyton was standing by her closet with tears streaming down her face, which made Brooke worry._

_Brooke: Peyton, what's wrong?_

_Peyton tried to drop it by chuckling and quickly drying her tears but she had to do more than that to fool Brooke._

_Peyton: It's nothing._

_Brooke: Peyton. Is this about Lucas? Cause he told me about how things aren't gonna work out and --_

_Peyton: No, no, this isn't about Lucas._

_Brooke: Then what, Peyton? Come on, you can't expect me to walk in on you crying and not want to know what's going on. I mean, you're obviously very upset. What happened?_

_Brooke looked at her best friend, waiting for an answer. Fresh tears started to form in Peyton's eyes as Brooke started to get even more worried._

_Peyton: I think I have feelings for Dean._

_At that moment, Brooke's heart just fell to the floor and she looked at Peyton with the most hurtful expression on her face._

_Brooke: You mean you care for him as a friend. _

_Peyton: No. I mean more then that. _

_Brooke was speechless. She was preparing herself for bad news but she never thought to prepare herself for this. How could this be happening? How could Peyton be saying those words? At that moment it felt so impossible, so surreal for her to be hearing those words come out of her best friend's mouth, yet it was as real as ever. Her best friend had fallen in love with her boyfriend._

_And what the hell did Peyton expect her to do? To say? Did she expect her to be all happy and giggly that they were both in love with the same boy? Did she expect her to say "Oh, Peyton, that's okay. I don't mind". She just couldn't believe this was happening. One moment she was as happy as ever, spending some quality time with her boyfriend, the next she was standing in her best friend's room, on the verge of tears because she was in love with that boyfriend._

_Brooke: I -- I have to go._

_Peyton: Brooke, please don't walk away._

_Brooke: I have to, Peyton. Cause you really don't wanna hear what I have to say._

_And with those words, Brooke walked out of Peyton's bedroom._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was now sitting in Karen's Café with her little sister, Haley. She actually didn't really wanna be there seeing as everytime she saw Karen and how happy she was about the wedding, another wave of guilt would wash over her. But seeing as she was like family now to Karen, she couldn't dare going somewhere else to grab some coffee, or a bite to eat.

Peyton Sawyer. She was Brooke's best friend way back then. And that day was a very crucial day for them, for their friendship. Brooke had known Peyton ever since she was a little girl, they had basically grown up together and she loved her to death. But on that day, everything changed. They still talked, sometimes. When they saw each other on the street, when they still went to school, they would try and put it all behind them, but it never seemed to work. The only time Brooke could remember letting Peyton all the way back in was when Dean had left Tree Hill and she was at an all time low. That was before her and Lucas had grown so close and when she really needed a shoulder to cry on. Despite everything that happened between them, Peyton was there. But things had never been the same after.

When they were young, they always used to talk about their wedding, Brooke always starting the topic, of course. They used to talk about how their dream guy would look like and what kind of dress they would be wearing. And they always used to promise each other that they would be each other's maid of honor. But after their falling out, reality had set in, and things didn't work out the way they had planned. Not at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brooke walked into Peyton's bedroom. Her face almost emotionless. She was furious with Peyton and didn't really wanna let her know how she was feeling. She didn't want Peyton to know that she was devestated and hurt._

_Peyton: Where'd you go?_

_Brooke: For a walk. I was trying to wake myself up. Cause you see, I had this horrible dream that my best friend told me she had feelings for my boyfriend._

_Peyton looked down, guilt overcoming her._

_Brooke: But that wasn't a dream, was it?_

_Peyton: Brooke, I --_

_Brooke: Why would you tell me you have feelings for Dean now, Peyton?! When I have so much going on in my life right now, stuff that you don't even know about!_

_Peyton: So do I, okay? Trust me._

_Peyton was now on the verge of tears, trying to explain everything to her furious friend._

_Peyton: I didn't wish for this, alright? I never meant for things to happen like this and I know that you're hurt, but --_

_Brooke: Hurt? Oh, that doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling, Peyton._

_Peyton: I'm sorry, okay? I just thought I needed to be honest with you and the kiss..._

_Peyton then stopped mid-sentence, realizing what a horrible slip she had just made._

_Brooke: Kiss? What kiss?! Did you kiss him?!_

_Peyton: It didn't mean anything, okay?! I -- I was emotional and Dean was just there... it didn't mean anything._

_Brooke: A kiss always means something. _

_Peyton looked down and Brooke shood her head, not believing she was even in that situation._

_Brooke: I can not believe this is happening. _

_Peyton: It's not. It's not, okay? I --_

_Brooke: This isn't happening? What, you telling me you have feelings for my boyfriend and trying to steal him, all that didn't happen?_

_Peyton: I'm not trying to steal him, okay? _

_Brooke looked at Peyton with an incredulous look on her face as tears streamed down Peyton's._

_Brooke: But you like him. _

_Peyton: I'm -- I'm not gonna steal him, okay? I'll -- I'll just bury it._

_Brooke: You can't, okay?! It's out. And you could've buried it and not have said anything to me, so what was that all about?!_

_Peyton: I just... I wanted to be honest with you, okay? I didn't wanna make a big mistake and put our friendship on the line._

_Brooke: Well, you already did, Peyton. _

_Peyton: I'm sorry, okay? I just thought I could be honest with you about this. I didn't wanna make a mistake and besides, you even said last night at TRIC, that you really didn't miss him._

_The night before at TRIC, there was a party that both Brooke and Peyton attended while Dean was out of town. Sure, she told Peyton that night that she realized that she wasn't as dependant on Dean as she thought, but she never thought that qualified as not missing her boyfriend._

_And before Peyton could even say another word, she felt a hard hand hit her cheek. She put her hand on her cheek, which was now very red and looked at Brooke, completely shocked._

_Brooke: Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you're not a backstabbing two-faced bitch, Peyton! Because you are. And you know it._

_And with those words, Brooke stormed out Peyton's bedroom, taking what was left of their friendship with her._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were never the same after that day. She and Peyton were never able to be the fun-loving friends they were to each other the 9 years before that incident. Peyton was still gonna be in the wedding, she was gonna be one of the bridesmaids, alongside her other sister, Taylor, and one of her good friends, Bevin. But she wasn't gonna be the maid of honor. And if Peyton would get married someday, Brooke wouldn't be hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean's appartment.

Dean had done some hard thinking and went over everything that had happened between him and Brooke, and him and Lucas in his head. He had made an important desicion that day, one that may not have been the smartest to most people. But it was what he wanted to, what he needed to do.

As he walked into the living room with the duffelbag over his shoulder, Sam looked at him, confusion evident on his face.

Sam: Where are you going?

Dean: Get your things, Sammy. We're going on a roadtrip.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Everything

Chapter 5

Flashback.

_Peyton and Dean were both sitting in his appartment, just watching tv. They had just said goodbye to Brooke, who was going to New York for a fashion show. Her own fashion show. At first Brooke had just made a couple of t-shirts and dresses, just to show her sisters and Peyton. And then after she got some positive feedback from them, she started to sell them on the internet and her clothes really got some recognition. So she went to New York for the Rouge Vouge fashion contest. Both Peyton and Dean were really happy for her and were counting the days till she got back._

_Things had been going good for Brooke, but unfortunately, not so much for Peyton. Over the summer, she got to know a woman named Ellie Harpe and she found out that she was actually her birth mother and that she was adopted. So, basically, her whole life was a lie. At first, she wanted nothing to do with Ellie, resenting her for the fact that she basically abandoned her when she was a baby. But after she learned that Ellie was dying of breast cancer, she found that life was too short to hold grudges. So she got to know Ellie. And she grew to love Ellie. And after a while, she really started to see Ellie as her mother. Her second mom. But like with her first mom, her time with Ellie was cut short._

_It wasn't like she didn't know she was going to die, but that didn't make the pain any less unbareable. Not only did she have to go through losing one mother, she had to go through losing two. And that was really when she kind of fell into a pit, not wanting to see or talk to anyone. She felt as though she was being abandoned by everyone around her. "People always leave", right? But luckily, she had friends like Brooke and Dean who were there for her. They really were her rock at that time. And she was grateful to them everyday. But, when Brooke started to get busier with her fashion line and everything, it was Dean who kept on being there for her. And unfortunately, feelings of gratitude grew into much more._

_She was fighting a battle with herself everyday, trying not to let anything show, not to let Brooke catch onto anything. After everything that Brooke had done for her, she couldn't even think of hurting her. But it was hard, it was a battle she was fighting everyday, and a battle she was starting to lose. The moment she started to notice those feelings were there, she did her best to bury them. To keep them hidden from everyone, including Dean. And of course, Dean didn't notice anything. And a part of her was glad, but a part of her was also hurt, wishing that he would notice._

_Dean: You want a beer?_

_[Peyton was then taken out of her thoughts by Dean speaking._

_Peyton: What?_

_Dean: I said do you want a beer?_

_Peyton: Oh. No, thanks._

_Dean then stood up and started to walk towards the fridge._

_Peyton: You know, you shouldn't even be offering me a beer. I'm underage, remember?_

_Dean: Please. Kids these days are having sex at 15, driving at 16 and getting married at 17... what's the harm of having a beer at any one of those ages?_

_Dean then smiled at her. Peyton could just feel her heart melt inside and did everything she could not to let it show. Dean walked back towards the couch where they were sitting and sat next to her._

_Peyton: Dean?_

_Dean: Yeah?_

_Peyton: Um... I just wanna thank you._

_Dean: For what?_

_Peyton: For being there for me. I've been going through a really hard time lately, and... you've really been a great... friend._

_Dean: Well, you're welcome. You've become a really good friend too, Peyton._

_"Friend". She hated that word. Somehow that word would remind her everytime of what she would always be to Dean. A "friend"._

_Dean: You know --_

_Dean's words were then cut short by a pair of lips crashing onto his. Dean froze completely. He didn't know what to do and was completely shocked. When she finally pulled back, he stared at her with his eyes wide and mouth open, completely speechless._

_The moment she had realized what she did, Peyton turned away, not being able to face him._

_Peyton: Oh, God. _

_Dean: Peyton --_

_Peyton: No, don't... don't talk, I -- I gotta go._

_Peyton then quickly grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the appartment, not able to face Dean a second longer. And Dean just sat there, dumbfounded and completely confused._

End Flashback.

Peyton cringed just thinking back to that day. It was the first time in a long time when she had made a complete fool of herself. And one of the last times she ever saw Dean Winchester again. She'd be lying if she said that a part of her wasn't happy that she finally got to kiss him. And the other part of her was beating herself up for ruining her friendship with Dean and eventually with Brooke.

Brooke was now getting married to Lucas Scott. Also a good friend of hers once upon a time. They went on exactly one date, which was set up by Brooke. Things didn't really click but they remained good friends. After Dean had left town, she had seen how broken Brooke was and tried to be a friend to Brooke. There was exactly one time when Brooke let Peyton in but after that they went to being, not enemies, but not best friends either. The best word you could use to describe Brooke and Peyton now was "aquaintances".

Peyton knew it was partly her fault. She had been a fool to believe that Dean could possibly have feelings for anyone but Brooke. She had seen up-close how in love those two were and she just had to screw it up. A big part of her still regretted ever kissing Dean, but another part of her, the weak part, couldn't get herself to let go of him. And it pained her to know that she would never have his heart. Cause Brooke already had it. She had everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas' car.

Lucas and Brooke were driving along, on their way to the church where they were going to be holding their wedding. While Lucas was driving, Brooke was going through a box of CD's, trying to find the one with all her favorite songs on it. She was looking for that CD so she and Lucas could pick out a song. The first song they would dance to as a married couple. Lucas and Brooke had decided to look for a fitting song, together. Seeing as Brooke didn't think she could find a song that could describe her feelings. She wasn't so sure she could find a song that said, I love you, but I'm not in love with you.

When she finally found the CD she was looking for, she put it into the CD player and they started going through the songs. The first song that came on was "Follow Through" by Gavin DeGraw. Lucas bobbed his head a little to the song but Brooke quickly shook her head, finding the song to be too close to the truth. Cause if she really wanted to be with Lucas, she'd have to follow through with every word she said, and she wasn't so sure she'd be able to do that.

Lucas: No?

Brooke: No, I'm not that big of a Gavin DeGraw fan.

Lucas: But I thought these were all your favorite songs.

Brooke: Yeah, when I was 17.

Lucas: Right.

Brooke: Let's see what the next song is.

She clicked on the "next" button and they hear "We Belong Together" by again, Gavin DeGraw coming on.

Lucas: I like this one.

Brooke: Really? Like I said, I'm not such a big fan of him anymore.

Truth was, she felt this song was too far from the truth. Sure, she loved Lucas and she was pretty sure she would spend the rest of her life with him, seeing as she was gonna be marrying him in a couple of days, but she didn't nor did she ever have the feeling that they belonged together. And that was exactly what made her feel like the worst person on the planet, the fact that she was marrying a guy she didn't even think she belonged with.

Lucas: Well, if you don't like the song, then... let's see what's next.

Brooke: Okay.

She clicked on the button again and this time "Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You" by Led Zeppelin came on. They quickly looked at each other and both shook their heads. Even though she didn't pick that song, it was pretty true to how she felt. There were times in their relationship where she thought about leaving Lucas, not feeling that it was fair to Lucas at all how she settled for him like he was second best.

The next song that came on was "Everything" by Lifehouse. The moment she heard that song, she completely froze. This was their song. Not hers and Lucas', but hers and Dean's.

Flashback.

_Dean and Brooke lay in his bed. They were both facing the bedroom window where they could see the pouring rain outside. Dean had his arm wrapped around Brooke's waist and had his face buried in her beautiful brown locks. They just laid there in silence, as they listened to the raindrops hitting the glas hard. It was a great day to stay and just cuddle up with your partner. And they were doing just that. The only other sound you could hear was the sound of a song playing on the radio. And the song that came on at that moment was "Everything" by Lifehouse._

_Dean: I love this song._

_Brooke then opened her eyes and quickly turned to face Dean._

_Brooke: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, what? You're telling me that Dean Winchester actually likes something other than Classic rock?_

_Dean: Okay, fine. You caught me. I like this song._

_Brooke: I believe the exact term was "love"._

_Dean: Okay, fine, I love this song. _

_Brooke then laughed, happy that she won at their little argument._

_Dean: No, but seriously... it kinda reminds me of us._

_Brooke: Really? Why?_

_Brooke actually already knew why it reminded him of them. But she just wanted to hear him say it._

_Dean: Well... you're everything to me, Brooke. You know that._

_Brooke then gave him a genuine smile which grew even bigger when she realized something._

_Brooke: Okay, two miracles in one day, is Dean Winchester really being a sap?_

_Dean groaned as Brooke burst into a fit of laughter, realizing how annoying she was being._

_Dean: Okay, fine, you caught me. But enjoy it, lady, cause this is a rare occurance._

_Brooke: That it is._

_Dean: Come on. _

_He then started to get off of the bed and dragged Brooke with him._

_Brooke: What? Dean, what are --_

_Dean: We're dancing._

_Brooke: Okay, I have to say, I really like your attitude today._

_Dean: Well, you've got yourself to thank for that, Miss Davis._

_Brooke: I love you._

_Dean: I love you, too._

End Flashback.

Brooke smiled thinking about that day. After that they danced in his bedroom to "their song". She loved being in his arms like that. She felt safe in his arms. It was strange, Brooke had never felt safer with when she was with Dean. Everytime he took her in his arms, she felt so protected and safe from the rest of the big, bad world.

Brooke: This is our song.

Lucas: You want this one?

Brooke was then taken out of her thoughts and realized what she had just said. That wasn't supposed to come out, now Lucas was going to think that she wanted that song. Brooke mentally slapped herself for saying that out loud, wondering how she was gonna talk herself out of this one.

Brooke: Um, I --

Lucas: I'm so glad you want this one, Brooke. I love this song. And it totally fits us.

Lucas then took his eyes off the road and smiled at her. It was one of the most genuine smiles he had ever given her and instead of making her feel better, it broke her heart. She nodded and gave him the best fake smile that she could. Now she was praying that Dean wouldn't show up at the wedding. If he were to see them dancing to this song, it would tear him apart. She knew it would break her heart completely seeing Dean dance to this song with someone else.

When they had to stop for a red light, her jaw fell to the floor and her heart sank completely as she saw who the person was, stopping next to them.


	6. My Heart's Desire

Chapter 6

Brooke looked out of her window, eyes wide open, not believing what she was seeing in front of her. Even though she had sent out that invitation to Dean, a big part of her never believed that he would actually come.

Dean bobbed his head to the song that was playing on the radio and started to sing along when he heard his little brother calling out to him.

Sam: Dean. Dean!

Dean: What?

Dean turned to face his brother, a little annoyed that he was getting him out of the song. Dean looked at his little brother, waiting for him to tell him why he called out his name. He had expected Sam to actually start saying something but all he got was Sam pointing towards his car window.

Dean then turned his head to face the car window and couldn't believe his eyes.

There they were, both staring at each other with their eyes and mouths wide open. The red light that they were both stopping for had turned green almost five minutes ago and both the vehicles that they were in were not moving.

She heard the people behind them yelling at them, cursing and even throwing things, waiting for them to move forward. But all she could do was stare at him, completely shocked. Two years ago, she thought she'd never see Dean Winchester again, yet there she was, staring into the eyes of the man who stole her heart all those years ago. The one who still had her heart to that very day.

Lucas: Oh, my God. It's Dean.

Brooke then, for the first time since she saw him, averted her gaze from Dean and turned to look at her fiancé. The one who actually should've been on her mind 24/7. The one who should be making her heart beat faster when he walked into a room or the minute she thought about him.

She just looked at him, not even knowing what to say. She was scared that she would just blurt out right then and there that deep in her heart, she actually didn't wanna marry him. And that her heart still belonged to Dean. But she didn't. Instead, she just kept quiet and nodded her head in response.

Lucas, also finally noticing the people behind them, waiting for them to move, started to drive off, forcing Dean to also move and keep driving next to them, just so he could keep looking at Brooke. Who hadn't kept his eyes off of since the moment his little brother had pointed her out to him.

Lucas, who was driving the car, couldn't help but notice Dean driving next to them and trying to keep up with them. He decided to pull over so he could deal with it and get on with his day, even though he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get this exact moment out of his mind for the rest of the day.

After both Lucas and Dean had pulled their cars over, all four passengers got out of the two cars and were now all standing face to face.

Lucas: Dean, man... I can't believe you're back.

Dean: Yeah, well, I just thought since I was invited to the wedding it wouldn't be so polite not to show up, huh?

Lucas: Invited?

Lucas then looked at Brooke, who gave him an apologetic smile that said that she would explain everything later

Lucas: Invited. Right, we just sent out so many invitations I kind of lost track of who we invited.

Dean: No hard feelings.

Dean stared at Lucas, making it very clear that, in fact, there were hard feelings. He had tried to get over the fact that his best friend hadn't wasted time trying to get his girl -- ex-girlfriend tied down only a year after he had left town. He actually knew that he didn't really have a right to be mad anymore, seeing as he and Brooke weren't together anymore but that didn't make it any less hurtful. He then took his attention off of his now ex-best friend and laid his eyes on his ex-girlfriend.

She looked as beautiful as the day that he first laid eyes on her. She stared at him with her hazel eyes and gave him a smile which showed off those dimples that he loved so much. He started to really examine her and read her look and he noticed that even though she still looked stunning, that sparkle in her eye that made him notice her in the first place was gone. She looked... unhappy. And he knew he was being a horrible person, but the fact that she was unhappy with Lucas kind of made him a little happy and gave him some hope.

Dean: Brooke. You look great.

Brooke then looked him in the eye and quickly looked back down, not being able to look at him for too long and smiled at him. It was a shy smile, something that was unusual for Brooke Davis. But it seemed that she was giving out more and more of those lately.

Brooke: Thanks. You look good, too. You too, Sam.

Sam: Thanks.

Dean: So... where you guys headed off to?

Lucas: The church. Got some more preparations for the wedding, you know?

He then put his arm over Brooke's shoulder and pulled her closer to him as if to make it clear to Dean that she was his now. Dean caught on to that little gesture and couldn't help but chuckle.

Dean: That's... great.

Lucas: Yeah, it is. But we're in kind of a hurry, so, um, we gotta get going.

Dean: Oh. Okay.

Lucas: I guess we'll see you at the wedding.

Dean: Yeah. The wedding.

Lucas then waved goodbye to Dean and Sam and got into his car as fast as he could while Brooke, who was still a little shocked by his whole presence, took a little longer to get into the car. She slowly walked towards it and waved goodbye to Dean and Sam, still not fully able to keep her eyes on Dean for longer than a minute. When she got in the car, she kept her gaze on the road in front of her and kept it here, not even wanting to look Lucas in the eye, knowing he was mad at her for sending out that invitation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Brooke's appartment.

Lucas: You invited him to our wedding?!

Lucas threw his keys on the little table that was next to the front door of their appartment and angrily took off his vest.

Brooke: Well... I didn't think it would be such a big deal!

Lucas: Not a big deal?! Brooke... you of all people should've known better than that.

Brooke: Okay, yeah, so we both have history with him, but... I just thought that maybe we could put all of that behind us.

Lucas: Well, incase you forgot, that so called "history" we have with Dean is far too complicated to just put it behind us.

Brooke: Why?! I mean, it doesn't have to be so complicated. You're really making a bigger deal out of this then it is.

Lucas: I'm not! Brooke, you don't invite my ex-best friend and you're ex-boyfriend to our wedding!

Brooke: I... I wasn't thinking about it that way, okay? I was just...

Lucas: What? You were thinking back to your relationship with him? Is that why you invited him?

Brooke: No!

Brooke then felt another wave of guilt wash over, knowing full well that that actually was one of the reasons she invited him.

Lucas: Brooke... do you still have feelings for Dean?

Brooke: What? Lucas, that's... that's ridiculous. I love you.

Lucas: Yeah, I know that. But that doesn't mean that you don't have feelings for him anymore.

Brooke: I -- I don't!

Yet another lie she had told him that day. Actually, ever since their engagement, she had been feeding him lie after lie, trying to convince him of her love for him. Some days it actually felt like she was trying to convince herself more then she was trying to convince him.

Lucas: Look... Brooke, I understand if you do. I mean, he was your first love and it's only normal that you would still care about him, but... if you still love him then... I don't know if we can get married.

That was it! That was her way out. He had actually suggested not getting married at all and that should've been her way out. She started to think about what she was gonna say, not knowing how to form any words in her head anymore. She looked at him and sighed, seeing his face causedb her to get another lump in her throat. Why oh, why did put herself in this position?

Brooke: You know what, Lucas? You're right. I do still care about Dean. And I always will, like you said, he was my first love. But...

She wished she hadn't said that but. She could've just stopped at first love and agreed with his suggestion not to get married, but instead, she decided with her head and not her heart.

Brooke: But I'm marrying you, aren't I?

She then stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck in an effort to reassure him that she was staying with him, even if it meant going against her heart's true desire


	7. When Best Friends Become Best Enemies

Chapter 7

Brooke lay in bed shifting back and forth. She couldn't sleep. Especially not after that day. She still couldn't believe that Dean was actually back in town. She couldn't lie, a big part of her was really happy that he actually came but that little part of her was now even more confused and mad at herself for the position she put herself in. She looked at the man lying next to her and sighed. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve a one-sided relationship and a half hearted love like theirs.

Brooke, still not able to keep at least one eye shut, got out of bed and started putting on some casual clothes. She decided that if she couldn't sleep, she would go to the little coffeeshop down the street to clear her mind a little. After she was done getting dressed, she slipped out of the room as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake Lucas up.

When she arrived at the little café, she sat at a table and ordered some coffee which probably wouldn't help with her lack of sleep much. She could've also gone to Karen's Café, seeing as Karen sometimes saw it as an insult if any member of her family would go somewhere else to get their coffee. But she needed to clear her mind, and going to the café that her mother in law, the mother of the man she was marrying, the man that she wasn't in love with, owned, she didn't think she was gonna be able to do just that. And even if she wanted to, she couldn't go to Karen's this late at night seeing as everything town closed after eleven. Another thing she liked about this café, it was open all night.

Brooke took another sip of her coffee and closed her eyes, trying to drown out all of the voices of all the other people in that place. She took in a deep breathe, waiting another minute before opening her eyes having to face this whole mess she put herself in. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by someone she didn't expect.

Brooke: Dean.

Dean sat across from brooke, at the same table, and smiled at her.

Dean: Hey, Brooke.

Brooke: Dean, what -- what are you doing here?

Dean: Well, this is a public place, isn't it? Or am I now allowed?

Brooke: No, no, it's not that, it's just... I didn't expect to see you, that's all.

Dean: Didn't expect to see me here? Or didn't expect to see me at all?

Brooke: At all. Dean, what are you doing here?

She knew that wasn't a very smart or logical question but it was the only thing she could think of.

Dean: I'm sorry, I thought being invited to a wedding meant that you had to come. So here I am, attending my ex-best friend and my ex-girlfriend's wedding.

Brooke was waiting for that. She knew this conversation would not go without one of them bringing that up.

Brooke: Look, Dean, it's --

Dean: It's simple. You just don't waste any time, do you? Break up with me, move on to the next guy like that.

He snapped his fingers which caused her to jump a little in her seat.

Brooke: Dean, please, can we not talk about this right now?

Brooke looked around knowing that their heated conversation didn't go unnoticed to the other customers in the café.

Dean: Why? Cause you'll worried I'll make a scene? Worried that the town's little sweetheart will be seen in a bad light?

Brooke then looked at him, not believing what she was hearing. She looked into his eyes, trying to find any trace of the Dean she used to know. Cause the Dean that was sitting there talking to her was not the Dean she was so in love with. He wasn't Dean at all. And she guessed she was to blame for that.

Dean looked at Brooke, his anger about the whole situation getting the best of him. He noticed her backing away a little when he started to raise his voice and quickly felt quilty. Why was it that she could always do that to him? He couldn't yell at her, even if he was furious with her he just couldn't yell at her. Cause he loved her. And he always would, he just wasn't so sure that was the case with her.

Brooke: You know what? I am not having this conversation with you.

Brooke then got up off her seat and started walking out of the café. Dean also quickly got up and started following her down the street.

Dean: Brooke! Brooke, wait!

He then caught up with her and touched her shoulder, causing her to turn around and face him.

Brooke: Why did you come, Dean?

Dean: Why did I come? Brooke, you --

Brooke: I know, I know! I sent you an invitation, but... you could've just ignored and it and not come!

Dean: What? Brooke, I --

Brooke: You're making this too hard.

Brooke was now on the verge of tears, not even sure if everything she was saying made any sense.

Dean: I'm making this too hard?! Brooke, you're the one who got engaged to my best friend! And you're the one who sent me that invitation to your wedding! And let's not forget who dumped who here.

Brooke: I just... please, if you love me, just... stay away.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really just ask him to stay away? After sending him an invitation to her wedding, she actually asked him to stay away? Dean looked at Brooke, sadness filling his eyes and he tried his best not to let it show.

Brooke then walked away, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she cursed herself in the back of her head, wondering why she was always making things harder then they had to be. It was crazy how she could confuse herself like that. She was still in love with Dean, she wasn't in love with Lucas, yet she was marrying Lucas and promising him to spend the rest of her life with him till death do they part. Just the thought of saying all those things made Brooke cringe, yet she was still gonna do it. All because she was too chicken to admit her true feelings.

Cause the truth was, her heart ached for Dean. And as if she wasn't in enough trouble before, her feelings were only growing stronger now that he actually was back in town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Brooke's appartment.

Brooke and Haley were sitting in the living room. Brooke had finished making the bridesmaids' dresses and her own wedding dress that day. They were waiting for Peyton and their sister Taylor to arrive so they could try them on.

Haley: Wait, so... Dean's actually back in town?

Brooke: Yeah.

Haley: Wow.

Brooke: I know. I mean, I knew it was stupid to send out that invitation in the first place but I was really convinced that he wouldn't come.

Haley: Well, he did. What are you gonna do?

Brooke: What do you mean? I'm -- I'm gonna get married, Haley. Dean being back in town is not gonna change that.

Haley: Are you sure? Cause there was a reason you sent that invitation, Brooke.

Brooke: Haley --

Haley: Brooke, we both know you still have feelings for Dean. And I already told you think twice about getting into a marriage with Lucas if you still have feelings for someone else.

Brooke: I know. God, I'm such a mess! I mean, it's not like things weren't bad enough when I was just daydreaming about Dean but now that he's actually back in town --

Peyton: Dean's back in town?

Brooke and Haley both turned their heads to see the curly haired blonde standing in the doorway, a little shocked. Brooke looked down, immediately getting a nauseated feeling in her stomach. At that moment she was actually wondering what Peyton's intentions were now that Dean was back in town. Cause, sure, she forgave Peyton for kissing him when they were together and everything else, but when it came to Dean Winchester, she didn't think she would ever fully trust Peyton again.

Brooke: Yeah. He's back.

Peyton: Wow.

Haley: Exactly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked out of his mother's café and made his way to his car. He unlocked the car door and started to get into his seat when he noticed someone leaning on the car in front of him.

Lucas: Dean.

Dean: Hey, Lucas! Going home to your fiancé?

Dean made sure he put an extra hint of bitterness on that sentence, knowing he could make Lucas feel at least a little bit guilty.

Lucas got out of his car and closed the car door. He stepped closer to where Dean was standing and had this expression on his face like Dean couldn't hurt him at all. Like he was superior to him. Dean had never seen that expression on Lucas' face. Even when he still lived in Tree Hill and him and Lucas were still best friends, he never saw that expression on Lucas' face.

Lucas: What are you doing here, Dean?

Dean: Well, I was invited to the wedding.

Lucas: Well, not by me.

Dean: What?

Lucas: I didn't invite you to the wedding, Dean. That was Brooke.

Dean then fought the urge to smile a little. The fact that Brooke had made that decision on her own, without Lucas, gave him a little hope. Hope that there actually was a chance for him to win Brooke back.

Dean: Well... aren't you a great friend.

Lucas: We're not friends, Dean. Haven't been for a while now. So why don't you just leave town and go back to wherever the hell it is you came from and leave me and Brooke alone.

Dean: Why? Worried? Worried that I might try and get Brooke back? Worried that the minute you turn around, I'll go ahead and make my move on your girl? That I won't even let a year go by before I tie her down completely try to make her forget all about you?! Oh, no, wait... that was all you.

Lucas clenched his fists, fighting the urge to go ahead and knock Dean out right then and there. Of course, there was that part of him that was ashamed, knowing that Dean was speaking the truth. But that didn't mean he had to admit to that truth.

Lucas: You know what, Dean? I'm not worried. Not at all. Cause I'm the one who's gonna be marrying her a week from now. I'm the one she's gonna spending the rest of her life with. You think you're gonna get her back? Well, I'd get that thought out of your head right now Dean cause you're not anything. You really think she's gonna run back to you? After everything you did to her?

Dean: You don't know anything about my relationship with Brooke.

Lucas: Oh, really? So everything she told me about you kissing her best friend was all a lie? You know what, Dean? Why don't you just face the facts. You're never gonna get Brooke back cause you and I both know that she can do a lot better than you.

Dean: Son of a bitch!

It was then at that moment that Dean let it all go and started using Lucas Scott as his own personal punching bag. He started letting out all of his pented up anger and frustration on Lucas. But the fight didn't go one-sided as Dean too received a few punches from Lucas. The people of the town all stood there in shock, wondering why those two men were acting like this. But none of them knew, no one could know but Dean and Lucas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So... there's your Dean and Lucas fight. I know Lucas was being a real BIG a-hole in this chapter and some of you may be wondering why he's acting like this, but don't worry, it will all be explained in the next chapter.


	8. Sooner Rather Than Later

Chapter 8

Karen Roe walked out of the back room of her little café with an icepack in her hand. She walked over to the two men sitting on a couch by the big window. She angrily threw the icepack at her son and folded her arms as if she was standing in front of two small children.

Lucas: Ow!

Lucas put his hand to the part of his face where the icepack hit him and tried to soothe the pain. He rested the icepack against his bruised black eye, which was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. He then looked up at his mother and for the first time in a long time, he started to feel a little intimidated. It had been years since he had seen that look on his mother's face, and if he had to be completely honest, that look always had an effect on him.

Karen: Okay, so I think I'm standing in front of two grown men but all I can see are two immature little boys who don't know how to solve their problems without using their fists.

Lucas: Mom, please --

Karen: No! Do you know how I felt having to drag my grown son away from his best friend like some little kid?! Why are you two acting this way? It's -- it's not like you.

Lucas: Look, mom... it's complicated.

And just as Karen was about to say something, they heard a ring coming from the door. The same ring that was heard anytime a customer walked into the café. They all turned to see who it was and they all the same person. The person who was one of the biggest reasons Lucas and Dean were having their fist fight just a few minutes ago.

Dean: Brooke.

Lucas then looked at his mother, getting a little angry at her.

Lucas: You called Brooke? Mom --

Karen: I thought she'd like to know what kind of child her fiancé was being.

When Brooke reached the three of them, she looked at both Dean and Lucas with concern evident on her face.

Brooke: Oh, my God, what happened?

Lucas: It's nothing.

Karen: These two right here were having a little fist fight.

Brooke: What?!

Lucas: Like I said, it's nothing.

Lucas made sure his eyes were on Dean while saying those words.

It was when Karen was about to say something that she was yet again, interrupted. This time it was by a customer, waiting to be served.

Customer: Excuse me, miss?

Karen: Yes?

Customer: I've been waiting for my food for almost 15 minutes now --

Karen: Of course. I'm sorry. I'll be right back with your order.

She then exchanged a glance with Brooke and glared at her son and his former best friend before heading off to please one of her customers. Brooke then looked at the two men sitting in front of her and sighed. She held her head against her forehead, the headache she had before getting even stronger.

Brooke: Okay, um... I don't even wanna ask why.

Lucas: Oh, you don't have to. You of all people should know.

Brooke then closed her eyes and let out another sigh, knowing she somewhat deserved that.

Brooke: Look... can we talk about all of this somewhere else? Anywhere but here?

Lucas: Of course. Speaking of talking, Dean... you've been awfully quiet.

Dean: I've got nothing to say to you, man.

And with those words, Dean got up and started to make his way towards the exit. He needed to get out of there before his anger would, yet again, get the best of him.

Lucas: Really?

Lucas then also stood up. His whole voice tone was as if he was daring Dean to throw another punch at him. Brooke just stood there, inbetween the two men, a situation that was getting way too familiar for her, hoping that things wouldn't get out of hand. But who was she trying to kid? There was a big chance it would.

Lucas: Have you really said everything you have to say to me, Dean? Oh, but wait, you're just doing what you do best, right? Which is just walk away! Right?! It's really become one of your hobbies, hasn't it?

Dean looked at Lucas, fighting the urge to leave Lucas there with not one, but two black eyes. He clenched his fists and tried to repress his anger, not wanting it to get the best of him again. He then locked eyes with her. He looked into her eyes and saw them pleading with him to not let the situation get out of hand. How could he not surrender to those beautiful green eyes of hers? Even though a part of him was screaming at him for not delivering another punch to Lucas right then and there, the bigger part of him couldn't bear to see the sadness in her eyes anymore. It seemed that that was all her eyes were saying lately, that she was sad. From the moment he got back all he could see was a mask, a mask she was wearing for Lucas... but also for him. He knew she was trying to hide what she truely felt, hiding it to try and please Lucas Scott and his family and hiding it to try and push him further away. But he wasn't going to budge, he wasn't going to give up on them. Cause he knew that deep down, her heart was not with Lucas Scott.

Dean: You know what, Lucas?

He then stepped a little closer, coming face to face with his now worst enemy.

Dean: I may have walked away before, but I'm not doing that again. I'm here to stay, whether you like it or not. So I'd start getting used to seeing my face around here if I were you.

And with those words, Dean turned around and walked towards the door. But not before turning around one last time and sending a small smile and nod towards Brooke. Brooke gulped, knowing what that meant. He really wasn't going away, and he wasn't going to give up. Not this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of that evening had been a blur for Brooke. She and Lucas had gone home seperately in their cars and he hadn't spoken a word to her since he climbed into their bed a couple minutes after her. It was now morning and she had woken up alone. She knew Lucas was mad at her... and she really couldn't blame him.

It was when she started thinking about the things that Lucas had said to Dean the previous night that she realized something. Lucas' anger wasn't all about the relationship between her and Dean... it was more about the relationship between him and Dean that made him so angry. It was the way that Dean had left without saying a word that made Lucas so furious. She then started to think about the day that Dean left, left her and Lucas and the rest of Tree Hill behind.

Flashback.

_Brooke stood there in the now empty appartment, wiping the tears she had just been shedding from her face. It had been a couple of hours since Dean had walked out that door and she had stayed right there in that very appartment ever since, hoping he would change his mind and walk back into that living room, and back into her arms. After more and more hours started to pass by, her hope slowly faded. She was just about ready to walk out of that appartment herself when she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes widened and started to fill with hope as she walked towards the front door, thinking he might actually be back. When she opened the front door, the figure standing in front of her wasn't the one she had been hoping for._

_Brooke: Lucas._

_Lucas: Hey, is Dean home?_

_Lucas then walked past Brooke and welcomed himself inside the appartment, like he always did. Brooke closed the door, waiting for the sadness and confusion to hit him._

_Lucas: What happened here?_

_Brooke then turned to face him, noticing the confusion on his face. She really hated to be in that position. She didn't wanna be the one to tell him that his lifelong best friend had just up and left them without letting them know if he would ever come back._

_Brooke: He's gone, Lucas. He left. _

_Lucas: What?_

_Brooke: And I don't think he's coming back._

End Flashback.

That was the only time she ever saw pure sadness in his eyes. It was yesterday that she saw sadness in his eyes for the second time. But it wasn't the same sadness, it was a different one and it killed her to know that she had contributed to that.

She then closed her eyes, starting to tense up. She sighed, feeling the stress of the whole situation getting to her. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to keep up this act. Sooner or later, Lucas would realize that she wasn't completely happy with him, and a part of her had a feeling that would happen sooner rather than later.


	9. And Then The Moment Was Over

**Chapter 9**

She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the hotel. She looked up at the large building which inhabited the one person she was dying to talk to since she heard about his presence in Tree Hill. While walking through the doors and hallways in the hotel she didn't hear anything or anyone. All she could think about was what she gonna say. She had been practicing a few lines in her head as if she was going to audition for some movie role. Finally arriving at her destination, she took in another deep breath before raising her hand, which was now formed into a fist, to knock on the door. After doing just that, she waited a few seconds, seconds that seemed more like hours, for someone to answer the door.

After it finally sunk into her that he was actually standing in front of her, she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by him speaking.

Dean: Peyton. What are you doing here?

She'd be lying if she said that that question didn't hurt. Usually, if someone even bothered to ask what the other person was doing there, the other person wasn't really welcome.

Peyton: I, um... I heard you were back in town, so I thought maybe we could talk?

Dean: Um... sure, come in.

Peyton carefully walked into the hotel room as Dean closed the door. She went to sit on the bed while Dean remained in his spot in front of the door.

Peyton: So... long time no see.

Dean chuckled.

Dean: Yeah.

Peyton: But I understand. I mean, considering the way you left things --

Dean: You told her, didn't you?

Peyton stared at him, a little taken aback.

Peyton: What? I -- I don't know what you're talking about.

Dean: Cut the crap, Peyton, I know you told Brooke about the kiss.

Peyton: Oh. That.

Peyton looked down, guilt overcoming her. Dean then buried his face in his hands and groaned.

Dean: Look... I'm not gonna yell at you. I mean, you did the right thing. God knows I should've told her a long time ago.

Peyton: Yeah... then again, if I hadn't told her, maybe I'd still have my best friend right now.

Dean gave her a sympathetic smile and went to sit next to her.

Dean: Yeah, but then you'd be living with this lie like I've been all this time and, believe me, you wouldn't want that.

Peyton nodded. She looked at Dean who was staring aimlessly into space. It seemed like he was trying to look in every direction but hers, which only confirmed her thoughts that going to see him was a mistake in the first place. She stared at him for a moment, wondering if she should ask that question. The question he's probably been getting from almost everyone he knows in Tree Hill. The question that Brooke and Lucas have probably been wondering since he had arrived back in Tree Hill.

Peyton: Dean, why'd you come back?

Dean sighed, knowing this question was coming.

Dean: Why do you think?

Now it was Peyton's turn to sigh. She then nodded, realizing that she had been pretty pathetic holding on to a guy that didn't even love her for so long. It was her. It was always gonna be her and no kiss would ever change that. All of a sudden, she regretted ever even asking him that question.

Peyton: You came to win her back.

Dean nodded sadly, his hope being a little low at that moment. Even though he knew that Brooke wasn't completely happy with Lucas, it didn't change the fact that she was still with the guy. And obviously his presence alone wasn't enough to get her to leave him. But he was hoping something else would be.

Dean: Could you do me a favor?

Peyton: Yeah, sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen's café.

The place had started filling up with guests almost an hour ago, just when it was supposed to. It seemed like everyone forgot about the term "fashionably late" and invented the term "fashionably early". The whole space was emptied out as only a large table found place in the café. The place was filled with guests who were only family, and only the family members that were of importance to Brooke and Lucas. The only person there that wasn't officially family was Peyton.

Brooke looked around at all her family members and her husband's family members gathering around the table. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't really have any reason to be nervous, yet she was. She was nervous about the fact that the moment the rehearsal dinner would begin, she wouldn't be able to take it anymore and blurt out that in reality, she didn't wanna marry Lucas. That she wasn't in love with Lucas nor did she think she would ever fall in love with him. And then came the wave of guilt. It seemed like the moment those kinds of thoughts would come into her head, a wave of guilt would wash over her.

She then shook those thoughts out of her head and took another deep breath, as if preparing herself. She then walked over to the table and took a seat next to Karen. She looked at the seat where her fiancé was supposed to be sitting and wondered where he was.

In the back room, Lucas was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. He looked at his reflection and sighed, wondering if everything would change after today. After Brooke would get a taste of what it would be like to be married, to have dinner with her in laws and to act like they had already said their vows and exchanged rings. A part of him was hoping they could kinda skip all of that and just head straight towards the married couple part. That way he wouldn't have to worry about her changing her mind and abandoning him at the alter.

Back at the dinner table, Brooke sat there, flashing a fake smile at almost every person on the table who was talking to her. It was like she had made a routine for herself, her reactions only existed out of nods and fake smiles. She was then surprised when she saw who came to sit next to her. She looked at the curly haired blonde who took a seat next to her and smiled.

Brooke: Hey, Peyton.

Peyton: Hey.

Brooke: I'm sorry, but this is --

Peyton: Lucas' seat, I know. I just came to tell you that you might want to go and break that up cause it might get ugly.

Brooke's eyes then followed Peyton's finger in the direction of her two sisters standing at the bar in an obviously heated argument. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Brooke: Yeah, I probably have to go play buffer again, huh?

Peyton chuckled.

Peyton: Yeah, I think so.

Brooke smiled what seemed to be her first genuine smile that evening.

Brooke: Thanks for the heads up.

Peyton: No problem.

She watched as Brooke stood up from her seat and made her way towards her two sisters. She then kept looking to check if Brooke was into the conversation enough so she could make her move. When it seemed like Brooke was completely preoccupied with having to play buffer between her two bickering sisters, she took a note out of her purse and quickly slid into Brooke's, which was hanging from her chair. She then stood up and sighed. She looked down at the purse that contained the note and smiled slightly, finally acknowleding the fact that he wasn't going to be hers and never would be. And for the first time, she seemed to be okay with that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brooke arrived in the bathroom, the first thing she did was head towards the sink and turn on the water. She then splashed the cold water in her face, trying to refresh herself. At that moment she didn't really care that she ruined all her make-up cause she had alreay ruined more then just make-up. Not only had she ruined her relationship with the love of her life, she had also ruined the relationship with someone who was once such a great friend to her. Someone who was supposed to be and stay just that and nothing more, yet she let it go too far.

As she rummaged through her purse, trying to find the make-up she was going to use to reapply, she felt the piece of paper brush against her skin. Not having noticed this piece of paper before, she took it out and started to read. At first she was wondering how this piece of paper got in her purse and who put it in, but those questions quickly changed to "how was she going to get out of there?".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brooke arrived on the rooftop, her eyes were surprised by all the beautiful lights and flowers she saw. As she walked further, she noticed the song playing on the background and couldn't help but smile at it.

Brooke: Our song.

Dean: Yeah. Our song.

She then turned around to see him standing there. He looked as handsome as ever and stood there with his signature smirk. Truthfully, she had hoped it would be him, she had prayed that he would be the one to set this up so beautifully and to her luck, she was right.

Brooke: Dean.

Dean: Look, I know what you're gonna say, okay? You're engaged, to Lucas of all people, but... I didn't make you come here to have sex with you or to make you commit any kind of betrayal or something. I just wanted to dance with you.

Brooke smiled, showing off her gorgeous dimples as her face lit up. She then took his extended hand and they started to slowly dance to their song. It was in that moment, while dancing to that song, that she had felt safer than she had in a very long time. This had been what she needed for so long and it was with just the right person. No words, no arguments, no insults or bargaining chips. It was just them and the music, just like it was the day they had first declared this song "their song".

It was like time had stopped and everything was right with the world, if only for that short moment. And then he spoke.

Dean: I've missed this.

Brooke: Me, too. You have no idea how much I've missed this.

Dean: Then why can't we have this all the time? Don't marry him, Brooke.

And then the moment was over.

Brooke sighed, releasing herself from his arms. She took a step back and looked up at him, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

Brooke: God, why'd you have to speak?

Dean: Brooke --

Brooke: No, everything -- everything was perfect until you spoke.

Dean: I'm sorry, Brooke, but we have to talk about this. I mean, you know how I feel about you --

Brooke: You know what, Dean? Honestly, I don't.

Dean: You don't know how I feel about you?

Brooke: No. Not anymore.

Dean: Well, then let me tell you. You know why I chose thing song to be "our song". Because every single word in this song describes how I feel about you, Brooke. You're everything to me. You -- do you even know how much you mean to me? How much "we" mean to me? I've been away for two freaking years and I'm still not over you, Brooke.

Brooke: Yeah, and that's just it, Dean. You left! You packed your bags and you left me!

Dean: After you dumped me!

Brooke: So you left?! Because I dumped you, you decided to leave everything and everyone in Tree Hill?!

Dean: Well, there wasn't much keeping me here, was there?

Brooke: What about me?

Brooke knew that was probably a pretty selfish question to ask, but, truth be told, she didn't care. At that moment all she wanted was an answer to her question.

Brooke: Was I not enough for you? Was I not enough to make you wanna stay?

Dean then looked at Brooke, wondering how she could even be asking that question. Of course she was enough for him, she was more then enough. But then again, him leaving gave her reason to think otherwise.

Dean: Of course you were enough, Brooke. But you --

Brooke: Broke up with you, I know. I just... God, you're making this too hard!

Dean: I'm making this too hard?!

Brooke: Yes!

Dean: How am I making this too hard, Brooke?! I mean, you're the one who invited me to your wedding and --

Brooke: Because... you didn't have to come! You could've ignored that invitation and just not come!

Dean: Brooke, how can you say that? Of course I had to come.

Brooke: You shouldn't have come... not when...

Dean: Not when what?

Brooke: Not when I was just starting to get over you.

All Dean could do in that moment was stare at her, wondering if it was true. Was she really starting to get over him? And if so, what did that mean for them now? Did she even still love him? All those questions plagued his mind and he was dying for an answer. But he wasn't sure he would get one, at least not that night, cause before Dean could even open his mouth Brooke had already turned on her heels. So he just stood there. Stood there as he watched the love of his life walk away from him, again.

And then the moment was definately over.


	10. The Wrong Choice

So, here's the new chapter, finally! I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to update all of my stories, but my life has been so busy lately that I literally have had NO time to write anything. This chapter is, I think, my longest chapter to date and I'm pretty satisfied with it, not completely, though I'm never completely satisfied with any of my chapters, hahaha. But this story will be kicked into gear again with this chapter, and updates will come more frequently, even though, I can't really promise anything. So enjoy, and please read and review!! Cause reviews mean a lot to me, you know, so I can really get a feel of what you think about the story, what you like/don't like. Reviews really motivate me to write some more, so please, Review, review, review!:P

**Chapter 10**

Brooke was fumbling with the napkins, again. She had been there in the reception area almost all day, placing the card names, placing the napkins, and the china, and the silverware, anything to get away from him. Both of them. It seemed to be something she always did when she was stressed out. Clean or do something she normally never wanted to do, just to get her mind off of the important things, the important problems. The problems she knew she had to fix, and the problems she knew she had caused herself, but right now, she was just too tired and too emotionally drained to even try and fix these problems. So she chose the immature way to go about things. Ignore and avoid. It had been two days since her last encounter with Dean and she had been avoiding him like the plague ever since. She also did her best to avoid Lucas, but that one was a bit harder to do, seeing as she was getting married to the guy in a couple of hours. Married. It wasn't the word that made her feel sick to her stomach, but the fact that she was about to say vows and make promises to a guy whom she loved deeply, but not enough to make a lifelong commitment to. Why she chose to be such a coward and not just give into her feelings for Dean or take her chance to get out of the relationship when Lucas gave her one she would never know. She didn't really understand, nor did she want to understand why she chose this path. It was like a little snowball, that slowly but surely, as it rolled and rolled over the snow, got bigger and bigger, and at one point it kept rolling an rolling until it wouldn't stop. So it only got bigger, and faster and before she knew it, she couldn't stop it. She had entangled herself in this web of lies and denial that she couldn't even get herself out of anymore, all because she was too scared, too afraid.

She shook her head and chuckled bitterly as she thought about the situation she put herself in. Most people in her situation would've jumped at the opportunity to get out of an unhappy relationship, yet she, chose to go against what she truly wanted, and stayed. And sometimes it amazed her how she could still be so stupid as to get herself even more tangled up in a situation like this when she knew that in the end, she would not only end up hurting herself, but also the people she claimed to love. So she let out a frustrated sigh, which, by the way, did not do any justice to all the frustrations that were still inside of her, but she had to do something, or else she'd be fumbling with the napkins, until eventually there'd be no more left. But there was still so much frustration left inside of her, so much stress about the mess that she had created, that she decided to start fumbling with the napkins again, seeing as it was the only way to get her mind off of the more important things.

Dean: Brooke.

And that's when she stopped. In that moment she felt like a criminal and Dean was the cop that was coming to arrest her and give her a life sentence. She dropped the napkin and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gain as much strength as she could so she could face him. Even though she had succeeded in avoiding him the past two days, she knew there was no way out now. She had no idea what to say, or what to do, but there was no escaping this. He had obviously come here to talk to her, so that was what they were gonna do. Talk. So she finally turned around and what she saw literally broke her heart. It wasn't so much that he looked like hell, which he kinda did, he looked a bit unkept, unshaved, like he hadn't slept in days, which he probably hadn't since she had left him haning after their last conversation. But what broke her heart so much was the look in his eyes. Defeat. It was a look she had seen once before. That was the day he left town, and her life. After she had broken up with him and hadn't really given him any explanation as to why. She had pushed him away because of her own stupid insecurities, and now, years later, as he was standing before her, the regret that she already had for making that decision grew even bigger.

Brooke: Dean.

Dean & Brooke: We need to talk.

The unison sentence had startled Brooke a little. Yet it wasn't that surprising that they had the same thought. After everything that had gone on between them, there was no denying that Dean and Brooke needed to have a long, long chat.

Dean: You first.

Brooke was a bit hesitant at first, but decided to speak eventually.

Brooke: Look, I'm... I'm really sorry about the other night. I never should've lashed out on you like that. It wasn't fair and you didn't deserve that, and I just... I'm sorry.

Dean: Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry. I -- I shouldn't have sprung all of that on you like that. I mean, you're -- you're engaged, for God's sake. And you're about to get married, and apparently... I can't do anything about that.

Brooke's heart completely sunk to the floor in that moment, realizing that any hope Dean might have had, had been completely erased. And she knew it was probably a selfish thing to think, but knowing that that was what Dean thought, that there was no hope anymore for the two of them, broke her heart completely.

Brooke: Dean --

Dean: No, I... I just want you to be happy, Brooke. And I've realized that I've been pretty selfish these last couple of days. Coming back, bringing all this trouble for you and Lucas. So, I'm -- I'm gonna fix it.

Brooke: You're leaving?

Panic filled Brooke's voice as she asked him that question, already worried that he would pack up and walk out of her life again.

Dean: Actually, no. I'm not leaving. But if this is what'll make you happy, than I'll stay out of your way.

Brooke didn't know what to say. A part of her was screaming at herself for not stopping him and telling him that he was, in fact, not standing in her way at all. That the only thing standing in her way was herself, because she had been so foolish as to set herself up for the disaster she was about to call her wedding, yet, another part of her told her that he was right. That this was the best for them, when they both knew it wasn't. How can the best be a one-sided relationship that would soon enough possibly turn into a one-sided marriage?

And that's when he stepped closer to her. Touched her hand, sending tingles down her spine, just like he always did when he touched her. He had that affect on her and she knew it would never ago, nor did she want it to.

Dean: Remember what I told you the other night?

Her eyes looked up into his, curiosity filling them.

Dean: I told you were everything to me, Brooke. And I wasn't lying. You are everything, and you always will be. But, if giving you your happiness means that I have to live with nothing, then I'll settle for nothing. Cause that's all I want, Brooke. To see you happy.

Brooke was trying her best to fight back the tears in that moment, even though it didn't look like she was succeeding.

Brooke: Dean, I --

Her sentence was quickly cut short by laughter coming from her two sisters stumbling in with their bridesmaids dresses in hand. The laughter, however, quickly died down once they noticed the two star-crossed lovers in the room. An awkward silence then filled the room, which was to be broken by Dean, who took a step back from Brooke, which, she couldn't deny, hurt a bit.

Dean: Ladies.

He nodded politely towards Brooke's sisters.

Haley: Dean.

The only thing Taylor did was eye him up and down, silently wondering what he was really doing there, and so close to her little sister, who was hours away from getting married to another man.

Haley: Brooke? What, um... what's going on?

Brooke nervously glanced back and forth between her sisters, who were staring at her curiously, and Dean, who had the most heartbroken expression on his face. It was then that it all became too much for her as it felt the oxygen in the room was slowly becoming less and less. So she did the only thing she could think of in that moment, the thing she had been doing so much lately, that it became somewhat of a habit. Run. Without saying a word to Dean, or giving a good explanation to her sisters, she dashed out of the room, leaving her sisters and Dean in an even more uncomfortable silence then before.

--

He was panting and sweating like a dog as he sat down on the bench with the orange ball in his lap, his brother joining him not long after. He knew Brooke would probably be pissed that he had gone to play a game of one and one so shortly before the wedding, but in that moment he didn't really care. He had been carrying around these horrid thoughts of Brooke leaving him for the past few days, and nothing she said to him could rid him of these thoughts and he didn't know why. Maybe because a part of him knew that there was a very big possibility of Brooke up and running out on him, leaving him standing there at the alter with nothing but a broken heart. But then there was that part of him that believed that she did love him, and that she loved him enough to stay, to try and actually make this thing work. And since it was their wedding day, he decided to go with the second thought, refusing to think too negatively the day of his wedding. Yet the thought of Brooke running out on him still plagued his mind, as much as he tried to erase them from his mind. So he went to the Rivercourt to play a game of one on one with his brother, Nathan. The Rivercourt had always been his sanctuary. The one place where he could go and hide when the real world became too tough. And right now, not only was the real world tough, but his whole world depended on the decision that a certain green-eyed, dark-haired and dimpled cheeked girl was going to make later that day. And that decision was whether to spend the rest of her life with him or not.

His train of thought was then halted by the sound of his brother's voice.

Nathan: Hey, man, you okay?

Nathan looked at his brother, noticing the distant look in his eyes. Lucas then blinked and quickly turned towards his brother.

Lucas: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.

Nathan: You sure?

Lucas decided not to answer that question, but rather respond with a question of his own.

Lucas: Were you this nervous when you and Haley were about to get married?

Nathan responded with a little chuckle, remembering the day that he vowed to spend the rest of his life with the girl. The girl that was now his wife, and the love of his life. Had he been nervous? Hell yes! He had been nervous as heck, but all of that went away the moment he saw his girlfriend walking towards him, barefeet in the sand, with her auburn hair pulled up in a somewhat messy yet beautiful bun and a white flower in her hair, matching the color of her beatiful sun/weddingdress. Haley and Nathan had decided on a small ceremony on the beach where they were accompanied by only his brothers, her sisters, and both their parents. Just like they wanted it. He couldn't have been more nervous that day, but when she looked at him and smiled at him with the most beautiful smile that could light up the darkest of days, a calmness washed over him, sending all of the nerves to flood away. He smiled at the memory, wishing and hoping the same thing for his brother when he was about to see Brooke walk towards him in her wedding dress.

Nathan: Hell yeah. Probably not as distant and broody as you are, but yeah, I was nervous.

Lucas chuckled a bit at his brother's little jab at him for being so broody. He knew he was being broody, but he couldn't help it. It was just in his nature, he guessed.

Lucas: So how'd you get rid of them?

Nathan: I didn't. Haley did.

Lucas then looked at his brother, his eyebrow quirked up slightly in curiosity.

Nathan: Look, I don't wanna get all sappy on you, but believe me... the moment you see her, walking towards you in that beautiful dress, nothing else will matter. Not even the beautiful dress, or the table settings, or the guests that didn't show up, or the flowers that weren't set properly... the only thing that's gonna matter is you, and her. Trust me.

Nathan patted his brother reassuringly, and for a moment, Lucas actually did feel reassured. He had always admired the love that his brother and sister-in-law shared and always hoped to be able to share that love with someone else, and now he had found someone to share it with, but the love didn't really seem the same. Then again, no love is the same as the other, so there was no use in comparing. But for now, he felt reassured of the fact that he was, indeed, marrying the girl of his dreams in less than four hours, and that in that moment, nothing else would matter. Not even...

--

Haley: Dean.

Not long after Brooke had run out of the room, Taylor had gone after her little sister to make sure she was okay. Leaving Haley and Dean alone in the room and in an awkward silence, which was obviously now broken by Haley.

Haley: Can I ask you a question?

He looked at her and nodded, somewhat nervous. But then he realized that the look she was giving him wasn't intimidating nor was it threatening. It was worried, more a look of concern.

Dean: Sure.

Haley: How are you?

And that, knowing that Haley, who he always gotten along with, cared enough to ask him how he was doing, and not ask him why he was there, or what the hell he was thinking showing up in Tree Hill, made him less nervous. He knew she still cared, about him, about his relationship with her sister, and that touched him. God, he hated that. He hated how Brooke, and anything associated with her, could make him turn into such a sap, when that was so far from Dean's character.

Dean: I'm fine, I guess.

Haley: You sure about that? Cause my sister's not, and neither is Lucas. And I don't think you are either.

Dean: Look, Haley --

Even though he appreciated her concern, and it even gave him more hope in a strange way, he was not in the mood for one of Haley's famous lectures. He had been on the receiving end of one of those, though heartfelt, sometimes still annoying, lectures once before, that was when Brooke had broken up with him and Haley had been her shoulder to cry on. She came by and they had stayed up for hours talking, with Haley doing most of the talking. But that night he had confided in her and he was pretty sure Haley still knew the real truth about where his feelings for Brooke lay.

Haley: Dean, I'm... I'm not gonna yell at you, and I'm not here to lecture you or anything, but... remember what you said to me that night when Brooke broke up with you?

Flashback.

_Dean was still sitting in his living room, his head in his hands, brooding much like his best friend Lucas always did. He had been thinking about Brooke's words and actions earlier that day and still couldn't fully accept the fact that things were over between them. The look on her face was still etched in his mind, the tears streaming down them, and that look of defeat in her eyes. It had been there all night, and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to go away. One thing he had also been doing all night was retracing his steps, just to find out where they went wrong. Where he maybe went wrong, but he jut couldn't find the link. He knew there was something that Brooke wasn't telling him, and the fact that she didn't feel like she could confide in him like that hurt like hell. But he was also sure he wasn't going to find out what Brooke was keeping from him anytime soon, seeing as she was determined to end things between them._

_Dean was then taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door to which he immediatetly responded, hoping it was Brooke coming to make things right. Maybe she had changed her mind, maybe she was coming to tell him the whole truth. But then he was surprised by the girl standing in front of him. It wasn't the brunette he expected, but a brunette nonetheless. This one didn't have green eyes and a dimpled smile but rather brown eyes and a wide smile that definitely lit up the room._

_Dean: Haley. What are you doing here?_

_Haley: Can we talk?_

_Dean chuckled a little, thinking back to when her sister was standing at his front door, emitting the words "We need to talk". With Brooke there was no questionmark, no discussion, she wanted to talk, so she told him they needed to talk. Haley's however, had been more of a concerned question coming from a concerned friend._

_Dean: Sure. Come in._

_He then opened the door completely so Haley could walk in. She walked into the living room and just stood there as Dean closed the door and turned around to face her._

_Haley: How are you doing?_

_Dean: I'm fine, I guess. _

_Haley: You sure about that?_

_Dean then chuckled at Haley's ability to read people like books. She did it with her sisters, her boyfriend, and now him. So in some strange way, he should've been kind of honored that Haley cared enough about him to test that ability on him. And it worked, cause he wasn't fine. He was far from fine._

_Dean: No. _

_Haley then gave him a very sympathetic look which, instead of making him feel better, made him feel even worse._

_Haley: I, um... I talked to Brooke. She told me what happened. _

_Dean didn't really know how to respond, so he just responded with a simple nod._

_Haley: I'm really sorry._

_Again, he responded with a simple nod, before opening his mouth to actually speak this time._

_Dean: Haley, why are you here?_

_He knew it probably came off a bit rude, but he really was confused as to why his ex-girlfriend's sister was standing in his living room, asking him how he's doing, when she probably should've been home, comforting her sister. Even though, at the moment, Dean doubted Brooke was really in such a heartbroken state._

_Haley: Look, Dean, I know Brooke's my sister, and me coming here to see you after you two just broke up is probably a bit weird, but... you and Brooke were together for a pretty long time. And I'd like to think that over the course of that time, you and I have become friends. And I'm always there for my friends when they need it. _

_Dean then nodded, truly appreciative._

_Dean: Thanks. _

_Haley: And Brooke was pretty heartbroken when she talked about it, so..._

_This time Dean scoffed a little, surprised at the fact that Brooke was actually heartbroken over the fact that she had dumped him without even so much of an explanation._

_Dean: She's heartbroken?_

_Haley: Yeah._

_Dean: Did she tell you that she was the one who dumped me?_

_Haley: Yeah, she did. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt her to do that. _

_Dean: Yeah, I'm sure._

_Sarcasm and bitterness was dripping from his voice._

_Haley: Look, Brooke obviously had her reasons to do what she did. And even though she won't tell me --_

_Dean: She won't tell you either?_

_Haley: No. _

_Dean: So is that what you came to do here? You couldn't get answers from Brooke so you thought you'd give me a try?_

_He immediately regretted saying that the way he did when he saw the hurt expression on Haley's face. Despite what he thought, her intentions had been real, and she really was concerned, and the fact that he just said what he said make him feel like the biggest ass in the world._

_Haley: No. I really am concerned about you, Dean. But, you know what? I've realized that maybe coming here was a big mistake. so --_

_Haley was already making her way towards the door when Dean spoke up._

_Dean: No. Haley... don't leave. I'm sorry. _

_Haley did nothing but stare at him, wondering if his apology was heartfelt._

_Dean: Look, I, um... you're right. I'm not fine. And I could really use some company right now._

_And without saying anything, she just nodded and made her way back into his living room._

_Haley: Okay, but... before we start this whole twisted conversation about your relationship with Brooke, can I ask you one question?_

_Dean: Yeah._

_Haley: Do you still love her?_

_At this Dean immediately knew the answer to. There was no question, no doubt in his mind that he, in fact, still did love Brooke Davis._

_Dean: Of course I do. I always will. _

End Flashback.

Haley: That you loved Brooke and you always would --

Dean: That hasn't changed.

Haley then nodded, sympathy etched all over her face. Normally Dean was not one to tolerate pity, but this time he was actually kind of grateful that Haley sympathized with him.

Haley: I'm sorry things didn't work out for you two.

This time it was Dean's turn to nod.

Dean: Yeah, me too.

And with those words Dean left. Leaving Haley standing in the beautifully decorated reception hall, wondering if her baby sister had made the right choice.

**--**


End file.
